harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lijst van Toverspreuken
Toverspreuken (Engels: Spells) komen in de Harry Potter-boeken geschreven door J.K. Rowling veelvuldig voor. Spreuken worden gebruikt om iets te bereiken wat in de niet-magische wereld veelal door de moderne technologie wordt bereikt, maar worden ook voor dagelijkse zaken als eten koken en afwassen gebruikt. Een toverspreuk in de Harry Potter-boeken bestaat uit een handbeweging gemaakt met een toverstok, in combinatie met een uitgesproken incantatie. In de boeken en de daarop gebaseerde films is de meerderheid van de spreuken gebaseerd op de klassieke talen, in het bijzonder op het Latijn. Deze woorden zijn echter in geen enkele taal grammaticaal correct. In Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins worden non-verbale spreuken geïntroduceerd. Jongere tovenaars begeleiden elke toverspreuk met een gesproken incantatie, meer gevorderde tovenaars gebruiken (ook) non-verbale spreuken . Ook zijn er spreuken die helemaal niet in de boeken voorkomen, maar juist alleen in de films of alleen in de Harry Potter spellen. Overzicht van Spreuken Hieronder een overzicht van spreuken. A Accio: Sommeerspreuk* om verborgen dingen naar je toe te toveren, zelfs over een grotere afstand. "accio" (Latijn) betekent 'ik sommeer' of 'ik laat komen'. *Molly Wemel gebruikte een stel Sommeerspreuken om de magische voorwerpen die Fred en George het huis uit wilden smokkelen ten tijde van de WK Zwerkbal tevoorschijn te toveren (VB6). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk om zijn bezemsteel op te roepen in zijn gevecht met de Hongaarse Hoornstaart (VB20) *De nep Dwaaloog gebruikte de spreuk om de Sluipwegwijzer te pakken op de avond dat Harry het geheim van het gouden ei ontdekte (VB25) *Harry probeerde met een non-verbale Sommeerspreuk zijn toverstok van Draco terug te krijgen, maar dit lukte niet (HBP8). De Sommeerspreuk werkte ook niet in Harry's gevecht met Nagini in Goderics Eind (RD17) *Een object kan met een tegenbezwering behekst zijn, zodat de Sommeerspreuk niet werkt. Dit was zo met de Huffelpufbeker in Goudgrijp. Afweerspreuken (Verzamelnaam): spreuken waarmee publiek in de 13 eeuw de Smiecht* in het Zwerkbalspel moest houden. Aguamenti: spreuk om water tevoorschijn te toveren uit je toverstok, om te drinken of te blussen. "agua" is Spaans voor water, afgeleid van het Latijnse aqua. "Mentis" (Latijn) betekent 'gedachten'. *Harry en Hagrid probeerden met deze spreuk de brand in Hagrids huis te blussen (HBP17). *Harry wilde water toveren in de beker in de grot waar het medaillon lag, maar blijkbaar was het drankje dat eerst in de beker zat zo betoverd dat het water direct uit de beker verdween (HBP17) Alohomora: spreuk om sloten van deuren of ramen te openen. "aloha" (Hawaiaans) betekent 'vaarwel' en "mora" (Latijn) betekent 'obstakel'. *Hermelien opende met deze spreuk het raam van Banning toen zij met Harry en Scheurbek Sirius bevrijdden (GA21) *Een deur kan met een tegenbezwering behekst zijn, zodat Alohomora niet werkt. De deur van Omber ging niet open (OF29). *Dooddoeners openden de door de SVP gesloten deuren tijdens het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie (OF35) Amnesia: spreuk waardoor je bepaalde dingen vergeet. Vergetelheidsspreuk*. Amnesie betekent 'geheugenverlies'. *Het Ministerie van Toverkunst maakt gebruik van Vergetelheidsspreuken om de magische wereld voor Dreuzels verborgen te houden. *Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk op haar ouders zodat ze haar zouden vergeten en dachten dat ze al hun hele leven lang naar Australie wilde verhuizen. *Smalhart gebruikte Vergetelheidsspreuken op de personen die de avonturen beleefden die hij zichzelf in zijn boeken toeschreef (GK) Amnesia Completa: spreuk waardoor je alles vergeet (Vergetelheidsspreuk*). Amnesie is 'geheugenverlies', completa is Latijn voor 'totaal' *Smalhart werd getroffen door zijn eigen Vergetelheidsspreuk doordat hij de kapotte toverstok van Ron Wemel gebruikte, waarna hij zijn complete geheugen verloor. (GK16) Anapneo: 'spreuk tegen verslikken. "anapneo" is Grieks voor 'ademen' *Slakhoorn gebruikte deze spreuk op Alfons Gasthuis die zich verslikte omdat hij te snel een vraag wilde beantwoorden (HBP7). 'Anti-Fraudespreuken/Anti-Spiekspreuken '''(verzamelnaam): toverspreuken om fraude bij examens te voorkomen. De spreuk is niet gegeven. *Deze spreuken worden toegepast op de schrijfveren tijdens examens op Zweinstein (SW16). Ook worden de examenopgaven voorzien van dergelijke spreuken, zodat ook hiermee niet gefraudeerd kan worden. '''Anti-verdwijnselspreuk: spreuk die voorkomt dat iemand kan Verdwijnselen. Spreuk is niet gegeven. *Albus Perkamentus voorkwam dat de Dooddoeners die hadden gevochten in het Departement van Mystificatie konden vluchten (OP36). *Veel magische plaatsen, zoals Zweinstein, zijn met Anti-Verdwijnselspreuken beschermd tegen ongewenste Verschijnselaars (HBP4) Aparecium: spreuk die dat wat onzichtbaar is doet verschijnen . "appareo" is Latijns voor 'ik verschijn' *Hermelien probeert met deze spreuk de inkt in het dagboek van Marten Vilijn te doen verschijnen (GK13). Atmosferische bezwering: bezwering die het klimaat regelt op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Spreuk is niet gegeven. *Hermelien noemt deze spreuk als ze zegt dat een slecht uitgevoerde atmosferische bezwering moeilijk te beëindigen is met Finite Incantatem* (RD12). Avada Kedavra: Vloek des Doods*, een van de Drie Onvergeeflijke Vloeken*. Doodt de tegenstander onmiddellijk. *Voldemort doodde Harry's ouders met deze spreuk. *Wormstaart doodde Carlo Kannewasser met de Vloek des Doods, en gebruikte hiervoor de stok van Voldemort. *Marten Vilijn doodde zo zijn vader en grootouders. *Delphi ( de dochter van Voldemort ) doodde Polly Kalkman met deze spreuk. Averechtse Vloek: vloek die veel dooddoeners gebruiken, ze schieten naar links maar de spreuk komt uiteindelijk rechts neer. Ook Voldemort gebruikt deze spreuk redelijk vaak. (RD25) Avis: spreuk die vogeltjes uit de toverstok tovert. "avis" is Latijn voor vogel *Olivander gebruikt deze spreuk om Krumls toverstok te testen tijdens het Schouwen der Stokken (VB18). Astilo: 'Deze spreuk zorgt er voor dat je stil bent * Roemer gebruikt deze spreuk tegen Birk (HBP9) B '''Barkadio:'spreuk die een ander in een gewenst dier veranderd. Bijv. een muis, konijn.... 'Balsemio: '''spreuk die bloedende wonden geneest. "balsemen" (Latijn) betekent 'pijn verzachten' . *Tops gebruikt de spreuk om Harry's gebroken neus te herstellen (''HBP8). *Harry Potter stopt zo de bloedende mond van Demelza Rovers toen Ron haar had geraakt bij een Zwerkbaloefening (HBP14). '''Banvloek: Vloek om de Sommeerspreuk* te pareren. Stuurt een object weg; het object is dan Verbannen. "iets in de ban doen" betekent 'afschaffen'. *Harry oefende deze vloek in zijn vierde jaar. Professor Banning werd Verbannen door Marcel Lubbermans, die de spreuk niet zo goed beheerste (VB26) Bibberkniebezwering: bezwering waardoor je tegenstander bibberende knieën krijgt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk om Harry's Schildpreuk* te verbreken tijdens hun oefeningen voor de derde taak in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). *Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast worden getroffen door deze bezwering (en meerdere) in de Zweinstein Expres (VB37) Bijverschijnselen: Verschijnselen* (zie aldaar) met iemand ernaast. Bedoeld voor kinderen of in gevaarlijke situaties. *Albus Perkamentus gebruikt dit om samen met Harry naar Boven-Botelberg te Verschijnselen (HBP4). *Harry neemt Perkamentus mee terug door Bijverschijnselen vanuit de grot naar Zweinsveld (HBP27). Bijvulbezwering: spreuk om glazen bij te vullen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Deze bezwering wordt aangeleerd in het zesde jaar bij Spreuken & Bezweringen (HBP22). *Harry vult de glazen bij als hij met Slakhoorn bij Hagrid is op de avond dat Aragog sterft (HBP22) Blusbezwering / Blusspreuk: bezwering waardoor voorwerp niet in brand kan vliegen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Drakenhouders houden met deze spreuken de draken in bedwang tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi (VB14). Boe Noch Ba Bezwering: bezwering waardoor de tong opkrult zodat je niet meer kunt praten. "boe noch ba zeggen" betekent 'helemaal niets zeggen'. *Dolleman heeft volgens Arthur Wemel bepaalde vloeken uitgesproken over Grimboudplein 12 voor het geval Sneep zou komen, bedoeld "om hem de mond te snoeren." (RD6) . Harry, Ron en Hermelien werden door deze bezwering getroffen toen ze op Grimboudplein 12 kwamen (RD9) Bombarda: spreuk om sloten op te blazen. *Hermelien gebruikte de vloek om Sirius te laten ontsnappen uit zijn cel. Bombarda Maxima: spreuk om iets op te blazen. * Professor Omber gebruikte deze spreuk om de Kamer van Hoge Nood op te blazen. Brabbelvloek: spreuk waardoor je enkel nog wat kunt brabbelen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Smalhart beweerde een Transsylvanische boer van deze vloek te hebben verlost (GK10) . Broddelbezwering: slecht uitgevoerde bezwering met letsel tot gevolg. "broddelen" betekent 'prutsen, knoeien'. *De Broddelbezwering wordt genoemd op het bord van de Afdeling Spreukschade in Sint Holisto's Hospitaal (OF22) . Bubbelbolbezwering: bezwering waarmee je rond je hoofd een luchtbel maakt, zodat je onder water kunt ademen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Carlo Kannewasser gebruikt de bezwering om onder water te verblijven tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi (VB26) Buitenzintuiglijke Bezwering: met deze spreuk ervaar je dingen die buiten je gezichtsvermogen vallen. (RD epiloog) *Ron zegt dat hij de spreuk kan gebruiken zodat hij niet in de spiegels hoeft te kijken als hij in een auto rijdt. (RD epiloog) C Cave iniminicum: beschermende spreuk om vijanden weg te houden. "cave" is Latijn voor 'oppassen' en "inimicum" is Latijn voor 'vijanden'. *Met deze spreuk beschermt Hermelien de tent en de omgeving ervan terwijl het trio op de vlucht is (RD14) Centima Eximay: Bij deze spreuk zwelt je neus binnen 10 seconden op. Hij heeft dan ongeveer de grootte van een ballon. Als je eraan komt ontploft hij en zal je zonder neus moeten leven. Alleen tranen van een Feniks zullen je neus genezen. Je neus doet verder niet pijn en je krijgt er ook niks ergs van. "centima" is Latijns voor groot en "may" ''is Latijns voor neus, eigenlijk gezichtsverwant. ''"Exy" betekent ontploffen in het Duits,Het betekent in het Latijn "opzwellen" Zo is de moeder van Loena Leeflang ook doodgegaan toen ze daarmee aan het experimenteren was in het lab. (RD19) *Leden van de SVP gebruiken de spreuk om de aanval van Dooddoeners te verhinderen tijdens het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie *OF35) Colloportus: spreuk om deur te verzegelen. "colligo" is Latijn voor 'dingen samenbinden' en "portus" is Latijn voor 'deur'. * Confringo: Dondervloek*. Toverspreuk die iets doet ontploffen. "confringo" is Latijn voor 'slaan, ruïneren'. *Harry blaast de zijspan van de vliegende motorfiets op met de spreuk en wimpelt zo twee Dooddoeners af (RD4). Confundo: Waanzichtsspreuk*. Toverspreuk waarmee iemand in de war raakt, ofwel Waanzichtig wordt. "confundo" is Latijn voor 'door elkaar mengen' of 'in de war brengen'. *De nep Dolleman gebruikt de spreuk om de Vuurbeker voor de gek te houden en zo Harry's naam te accepteren, zodat hij mee kon doen aan het Toverschool Toernooi (VB17) *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk op Magnus Stoker tijdens de Wachterstrainingen in het zesde jaar (HBP11) Confundus: Als je deze spreuk uitspreekt komt er een vuurbal uit je toverstok. Confundus is alleen heel moeilijk te gebruiken omdat meestal de vuurbal meteen ontploft. Confundus spreek je uit als Konfundus of Konfoendus. Crucio: Cruciatusvloek*. Spreuk waarbij je iemand martelt en vreselijke pijn toebrengt. Dit is een van de Drie Verboden Vloeken*. "crucio" is Latijn voor 'kwellen, martelen'. *De spreuk wordt gedemonstreerd op een spin door de nep Dolleman bij de les Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten (VB14). *De ouders van Marcel Lubbermans waren slachtoffer van de vloek en werden hierdoor krankzinnig (VB30). *De door een Imperiusvloek betoverde Viktor Kruml gebruikte deze vloek op Carlo Kannewasser D Darmuitdrijvende Vloek: vloek die waarschijnlijk bedoeld om zieke ingewanden naar buiten te toveren. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Uitgevonden rond 1600 door Heler Alfonso Grauwsluier (OF22). Defodio: toverspreuk waarmee je onderdelen van een gebouw verbrijzelt om zo doorgang te krijgen (Gruizelvloek*). "defodio" is Latijn voor ondergraven of uithollen *Uitgevoerd door Hermelien om een doorgang te creëren voor de draak bij de vlucht uit Goudgrijp (RD26) Deletrius: spreuk om de Prior Incantatospreuk* ongedaan te maken. "deleterius" is Latijn voor vernietigen of uitroeien *Barend Kannewasser gebruikte de spreuk om het Duistere Teken te verwijderen dat was opgeroepen met Harry's toverstok (VB9) Densaugeo: spreuk waardoor iemands tanden gaan groeien. "dens" is Latijn voor 'tand' en "augeo" is Latijn voor 'groeien'. *Hermelien werd getroffen door deze spreuk van Draco Malfidus, die bedoeld was voor Harry (VB18). Deprimo: spreuk die een gat in de vloer blaast. "de + premo" is Latijn voor 'naar beneden drukken'. *Hermelien gebruikte deze spreuk om een gat in de vloer van de woonkamer van Xenofilius Leeflang te blazen (RD21) Descendo: toverspreuk om een trap of ladder tevoorschijn te toveren of iets te verlagen. "descendo" is Latijn voor 'afdalen' of 'naar beneden gaan'. *Ron gebruikte deze spreuk om het plafond en de ladder te verlagen naar de zolder van Het Nest (RD6) *Korzel gebruikte de spreuk om een hoge berg rommel in de Kamer van Hoge Nood omver te gooien (RD31) Detentio: spreuk die touwen uit de toverstok tovert en iemand dan vastbindt. "detentie" is 'gevangenschap. *Omber gebruikte deze spreuk op de centaur Magorian toen hij de andere centaurs aanspoorde om aan te vallen (OF33) *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Necroten in de grot (HBP26). Diffindo: Tornspreuk of Tornbezwering. Spreuk om iets te scheuren of door te snijden. "diffindo" is Latijn voor 'splijten' of 'openen' *Harry betoverde zo de boekentas van Carlo Kannewasser, zodat hij stopte en luisterde naar Harry's verhaal over de draken (VB9) *Hermelien bevrijdde Ron van de magische touwen met deze spreuk (RD9) *Harry brak met deze spreuk het ijs op het meer waarin het zwaard van Griffoendor lag (RD19) Dissendium: spreuk om het standbeeld van de gebochelde heks, die de geheime gang naar Zacharinus bewaakt, te openen. "dis" is Latijn voor 'aan de goden' en sendium is ook Latijn voor 'sturen' of 'bereiken *Harry vond deze spreuk op de Sluipwegwijzer (GA10). Dondervloek: (verzamelnaam) vloeken om iets op te blazen. Zie Confringo*. Dreuzelafstotende/dreuzelafwerende spreuken: Zie Repello Dreuzellandus*.. Spreuk op magische gebouwen of plaatsen die ervoor zorgt dat Dreuzels het object of de plek niet kunnen zien. Duistere vloeken: verzamelnaam voor illegale vloeken van de aanhangers van de Duistere Zijde. Duplicato: spreuk om ergens een kopie van te maken. "dupliceren" is verdubbelen. *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk om het medaillon te dupliceren, zodat Omber niet merkt dat het er niet meer is (RD13) Duro: spreuk om een afscheiding in steen te veranderen. "duro" is Latijn voor 'verharden' of 'vast maken' *Hermelien verandert met deze spreuk een wandkleed in een muur (DH32) E Enervatio: tegenspreuk van Paralitis*, hiermee wordt de verlamming ongedaan gemaakt en kan iemand weer opstaan. "enervatio" is Latijn voor 'een status van zwakte'. In het Engels is deze spreuk Enervate, maar dit is later gewijzigd in Rennervate. In de Nederlandse Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins, is de spreuk veranderd in Renervatio*. Eigenlijk klopt de Latijnse betekenis van "enervatio" (status van zwakte) niet met de betekenis van de spreuk, het is zelfs omgekeerd. Enervatio maakt de verlamming immers ongedaan! *Barend Kannewasser maakt Winky met deze spreuk wakker. (VB9) *Perkamentus bracht Kruml weer tot leven nadat hij Verlamd was terwijl hij op Krenck jr. paste (VB35) Engorgio: Vergrotingsspreuk*, ook Groeibezwering* of Zwelbezwering* genoemd. Spreuk waarmee je iets of iemand kunt vergroten. De tegenspreuk hierbij is Reducio*. "gorger" is Frans voor 'volproppen' of 'overladen' *De Wemeltweeling behekste een toffee tot Ton-Tong toffee, waardoor Dirk Duffeling een reuzentong kreeg (VB4). *Volgens Hermelien gebruikt Hagrid een Groeibezwering op zijn pompoenen (GK7). *De nep Dolleman gebruikte deze spreuk op de spin voordat hij de drie onvergefelijke vloeken op hem uitvoerde *Harry gebruikte deze bezwering om te checken of een toverstok die Ron aan hem had gegeven het deed.(RD) Episkey: spreuk die wonden heelt. Erecto: spreuk waardoor je iets of iemand overeind zet. "erigere" is Latijn voor' rechtop zetten' of 'recht maken' *Hermelien zet met deze spreuk de tent op (RD14) Evanesco: Verdwijnspreuk*. Spreuk om dingen te laten verdwijnen. "evanesco" is Latijn voor 'verdwijnen' *Sneep gebruikte de Verdwijnspreuk om van Harry's bijna perfecte Flegmaflip af te komen (OF12). *Tijdens Transfiguratie oefenen de vijfdejaars Verdwijnspreuken op slakken en muizen (OF15). Expecto Patronum (Patronusbezwering*): spreuk om Dementors te verjagen. De Patronus, een zilverkleurige omtrek van een dier, is op te roepen door te denken aan een uitzonderlijk gelukkige herinnering in combinatie met het uitroepen van de spreuk. Elke persoon heeft een andere Patronus. "expecto" is Latijn voor 'zoeken, naar uit kijken' en "patronus" is van het middeleeuwse 'beschermheer'. *Harry leerde de spreuk van Lupos (GA12). *Harry gebruikte zijn Patronusspreuk om twee Dementors weg te jagen die in Klein-Zanikem waren (OF1). Expelliarmus: Ontwapeningsspreuk*. Spreuk waarmee je je tegenstander ontwapent, zijn toverstok vliegt weg. "expelo" is Latijn voor 'verdrijven' en "arma" is Latijn voor 'wapen'. *Verdedigingsspreuk die in de duelleerclub wordt aangeleerd (GK10). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk in het laatste duel tegen Voldemort (RD36) Expulso: toverspreuk waarmee je iets opblaast "expulso" is Latijn voor 'wegslaan'. *Dooddoener Waldemar Bijlhout blaast met deze spreuk de tafel in het café op waaraan Harry zit (RD9). F Ferula: spreuk om verband tevoorschijn te toveren zodat je gewonden snel kunt verbinden. "ferrule" uit het Engels is een metalen ring of buisje aan een stok ter versteviging. "férule" in het Frans is een houten plak van een schoolmeester. *Lupos gebruikt de spreuk om een spalk en verband om Rons been te toveren (GA19). Fideliusbezwering: bezwering waarbij een geheim op magische wijze verborgen wordt in één levende ziel. De informatie kan onmogelijk opgespoord worden, tenzij deze Geheimhouder besluit om de informatie toch prijs te geven. "fidelis" is Latijn voor 'betrouwbaar' en 'oprecht' *Met deze bezwering is het huis van Lily en James Potter beschermd. Voldemort kan hierdoor het huis niet vinden, tot Pippeling het geheim prijsgeeft (GA10). *Na de dood van de Geheimhouder wordt ieder die het geheim kent de Geheimhouder. Hiermee wordt de bezwering wel zwakker (RD6). Finite incantatem: spreuk waarmee je alle eerder gedane spreuken verbreekt. In deel 7 heet de spreuk alleen Finite. "finio" is Latijn voor 'ik stop' of 'ik beëindig' en "incantation" is Engels voor 'toverspreuk'. *Sneep gebruikte deze spreuk om een eind te maken aan de vervelende effecten van de spreuken tijdens de duelleerclub (GK11). *Harry gebruikte de spreuk om de effecten van Korzels Descendo*spreuk te herroepen (RD31) Flagrato: spreuk om voorwerpen te markeren. "flagro" is Latijn voor 'ik brand' of 'ik merk' *Hermelien gebruikte deze spreuk om grote rode kruizen op de deuren te zetten in het Departement van Mysticicatie (OF34) Flipendo: Optaterspreuk, wordt gebruikt om je tegenstander uit te schakelen in een duel. Fnuikspreuk: spreuk die een magische barrière vormt op bv. een deur, zodat de geluiden in de kamer erachter niet afgeluisterd kunnen worden. Een deur die zo behekst is, noemen we Gefnuikt. "fnuiken" betekent 'beknotten' of 'verminderen' *De keukendeur aan het Grimboudplein is door Molly Wemel behekst met een Fnuikspreuk, zodat het gebruik van Hangoren om de Ordeleden af te luisteren onmogelijk wordt voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien (OF4). Furnunculus: spreuk die ervoor zorgt dat iemands neus vol komt met grote zweren. Afgeleid van het Franse "furoncle" dat 'steenpuist' of 'bloedzweer' betekent *Harry riep deze spreuk uit over Draco, maar hij kwam terecht op Korzel (VB18). G Geomanni Pesternomi: spreuk tegen aardmannetjes uitgesproken door Gladianus Smalhart. Hij wilde een Verstijvingsspreuk* uitspreken, maar dit lukte niet. Wellicht is dit zijn mislukte variant. Maar eigenlijk omdat die spreuk niet echt bestaat en omdat al Smalharts spreuken mislukken. *Smalhart probeerde deze spreuk op de ontsnapte Keltische Aardmannetjes. Het mislukte volledig (GK6). Glisseo: toverspreuk waarmee je van een voorwerp een glijbaan maakt. "glisser" is Frans voor 'glijden' *Hermelien maakt met deze spreuk van de trap een glijbaan (RD32) Gniffelspreuk: spreuk waardoor de ander gaat giechelen of gniffelen. De spreuk die hierbij hoort is Rictusempra*. Gommibommi: spreuk om een stukje kauwgom met volle vaart weg te schieten. Afgeleid van de woorden 'gom' (kauwgom) en 'bom'. *Lupos toverde met deze in zijn ogen nuttige spreuk een stukje kauwgom uit een sleutelgat schoot het in de neus van Foppe (GA7) 'Groeibezwering: spreuk om iets te vergroten of op te laten zwellen. Ook Vergrotingsspreuk* of Zwelbezwering/Zwelspreuk* genoemd. Engorgio is de bijbehorende spreuk. H Haarfijnspreuk: spreuk om je haar te laten groeien en dikker te laten worden. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Maarten Wildeling behekst Alicia Spinet zo dat haar wenkbrauwen over haar ogen groeien. Sneep gelooft niet dat een Zwadderaar dit doet, en suggereert dat Alicia zelf een Haarfijnspreuk heeft uitgesproken om haar eigen haar te verbeteren (OF19). Heelspreuken (verzamelnaam): genezende spreuken. Herinneringsslot: spreuk die ervoor zorgt dat je dingen die je hebt gezien of gehoord weer vergeet. Wordt ook Vergetelheidsspreuk* genoemd. De spreuk hierbij is Amnesia* of Amnesia Completa*. Homenum revelio: toverspreuk die aangeeft of er mensen in een huis zijn. "homo" is Latijn voor 'mens', maar het zou hier een woordgrap van Rowling kunnen zijn: home + number = aantal mensen dat in huis is. "revelo" is Latijn voor 'ik leg bloot' *Hermelien spreekt deze spreuk uit op het Grimboudplein om te zien of er mensen in het huis zijn (RD9). *De dooddoeners in het huis van Leeflang gebruiken deze spreuk om te zien of er werkelijk mensen boven zijn (RD21) Homorfusbezwering: bezwering om je tegen een weerwolf te verdedigen. Het exacte effect wordt niet beschreven. "homo" is Latijn voor man, "morph"is Engels voor 'veranderen van vorm' *Smalhart beweert zich met deze spreuk tegen de Weerwolf van Waggawagga te hebben verdedigd (GK10). Houvastbezwering: bezwering over een voorwerp zodat je het beter kunt vasthouden. De Houvastbezwering is uitgevonden in 1985 en uitgesproken over een Slurk zodat de Jager hem met één hand kan vasthouden (ZE-17). Huppel-Kliek-rembezwering: Rembezwering op bezemsteel Komeet 140. De naam is afgeleid van de bedenkers van de Rembezwering, Ed Huppel en Rudolf Kliek (ZE-48). Hygiëna spreuk om dingen of personen schoon te maken. In Relieken van de Dood wordt de spreuk Sanitato* gebruikt. Van "hygiëne". *Hermelien verwijdert met deze spreuk het bloed van Harry's gezicht nadat Draco zijn neus had gebroken (HBP8) *Harry gebruikt deze spreuk om het stof van de fotolijstjes van Mathilda Belladonna te halen (RD17). I Impedimenta: Stremspreuk*, spreuk die de snelheid van persoon of ding afremt of stopt. "impedimentum" is Latijn voor 'hindernis' of 'belemmering' *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Acromantula en de Schroeistaartige Skreeften tijdens de derde taak in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Necroten in de grot (HBP26). Imperio: vloek waarmee je de ander kunt dwingen alle dingen te doen die jij wilt. Heet ook de Imperiusvloek. Is een van de Drie Verboden Vloeken. "impero" is Latijn voor 'commanderen'. *De vloek wordt voor het eerst gedemonstreerd door de nep Dolleman in de les VTZK (VB14). *Voldemort spreekt de vloek uit over Harry (VB34). *Harry gebruikt de vloek zelf op verschillende kobolden en op Totelaer (RD26). Inanimatus Conjurus-spreuk: spreuk wordt niet uitgelegd, maar duidt op het tot leven brengen van levenloze voorwerpen. "inanimus-" is Latijn voor 'levenloos' "conjure" is Engels voor 'toveren' *De vijfdejaars studenten moesten huiswerk maken over deze spreuk door prof. Anderling (OF14). Incendio: spreuk om de haard te doen ontbranden. "incendo" is Latijn voor 'het maken van een vuur'. *Arthur Wemel maakte met deze spreuk de haard bij de Duffelingen aan (VB4). *Een Dooddoener zette met deze spreuk Hagrids huis in brand (HBP28). Insluipbetovering: bezwering op je huis die waarschuwt voor insluipers. Bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. J Jatvloek: niet gespecificeerde anti-diefstalbezwering op voorwerpen. Iemand die in de boekhandel te lang blijft lezen in 'Fabeldieren en waar ze te vinden', 'Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen' en de vertelsels van baker de bard zonder het boek te kopen, kan slachtoffer worden van deze vloek. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven (FD-viii). K Kameoflagespreuk: spreuk waarmee iemand er net zo uit gaat zien als de dingen rondom hem. Bijbehorende spreuk is niet bekend. "camoufleren" is 'onopvallend maken'. Vertaler Buddingh' heeft hier een woordcombinatie gemaakt van 'kameleon' en 'camoufleren'. De Engelse spreuk is Disillusionment Charm. Buddingh' vertaalt dit eerst als Ontluisteringsspreuk* (FD-xix) en pas later als Kameoflagespreuk. *Hippogriefen mogen door tovenaars gehouden worden mits ze behekst zijn met een Ontluisteringsspreuk*, zodat de blik van de Dreuzels vervormd wordt (FB-xix). *Dwaaloog Dolleman spreekt een Kameoflagespreuk uit over Harry om hem van Klein Zanikem naar het Grimboudplein te verplaatsen. Harry ging hierdoor op zijn omgeving lijken en voelde zich als een menselijke kameleon (OF3) Kietelspreuk: spreuk met als doel iemand een onbedaarlijke lachbui te laten krijgen. De bijbehorende spreuk is Rictusempra*, zie aldaar. Kussenbezwering/Luchtkussenbezwering: bezwering voor de bezemsteel die zo een onzichtbaar kussen krijgt. Bijbehorende spreuk is Trampolino. Buddingh' vertaalt Cushoning Charm in Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen heen als Kussenbezwering, en in Relieken van de Dood als Luchtkussenbezwering. *De Kussenbezwering is uitgevonden door Evert Smergelhout*in 1820 (ZE-46). *Hermelien spreekt de bezwering uit als Bogrod, Harry, Ron en Grijphaak uit het karretje in Goudgrijp worden gegooid (RD26). L Lamstralen: stralen uit de toverstok bij de Paralitis*-spreuk, bedoeld om iemand te verlammen. Zie bij Paralitis*. Leeftijdslijn: dunne goudkleurige lijn op de vloer die ervoor zorgt dat iemand jonger is dan toegestaan deze lijn niet ongeschonden kan passeren. Bijbehorende spreuk is niet bekend. *Perkamentus trok een Leeftijdslijn rondom de Vuurbeker om mensen weg te houden die nog geen 17 jaar waren. De Wemeltweeling, die een Verouderingsdrank had ingenomen, werden teruggeworpen en kregen lange witte baarden (VB12). Legilimens: spreuk om in iemands gedachten door te dringen. "legens" is Latijn voor 'lezer; "mens" is Latijn voor 'gedachten' of 'verstand' Legilimentie is de mogelijkheid om emoties of herinneringen van een ander te voelen. De beoefenaar van Legimentie heet een Legilimens. *Voldemort beveelt Harry hem de Steen der Wijzen te geven die in Harry's zak zit. Dit moet Legilimentie zijn, want Voldemort kon niet weten dat de steen zich daar bevond (SW17) Levicorpus: spreuk waarmee je een lichaam aan de enkel optilt en ondersteboven laat zweven. De tegenbezwering is Liberacorpus*. "levo" is Latijn voor 'optillen'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam'. *De spreuk is bedacht door de Halfbloed Prins en in het oude toverdrankenboek geschreven dat Harry gebruikte. Harry probeerde de spreuk op Ron uit (HBP12). *Hermelien gebruikte de spreuk om Harry op te tillen, zodat hij bij de beker kon (RD26). Liberacorpus: tegenvloek van Levicorpus*, waardoor het zwevende lichaam weer zakt. "liber" is Latijn voor 'vrij' of 'onbeperkt'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam' *Deze tegenspreuk van Levicorpus* is bedacht door de Halfbloed Prins en in het oude toverdrankenboek geschreven dat Harry gebruikte. Harry probeerde deze spreuk op Ron uit om hem weer te laten zakken. (HBP12). Locomotor: spreuk om voorwerpen of personen te verplaatsen. Verplaatsingsspreuk*. Het ding dat verplaatst moet worden, wordt na de spreuk gezegd: locomotor koffers = verplaatsing van de koffers. "loco" is Latijn voor 'plaats'; "motor" is Latijn voor 'dat wat iets in beweging houdt'. *Prof. Banning verplaatst Zwamdrifts spullen de trap op met deze spreuk (OF26). *Prof. Anderling gebruikte Piertotum Locomotor om de beelden en harnassen naar het gevecht om Zweinstein te sturen (RD30). Locomotor Mortis: Vloek van Beentjeplak*, hierdoor plakken de benen van je tegenstander aan elkaar zodat hij niet meer kan lopen. "loco" is Latijn voor 'plaats'; "motor" is Latijn voor 'dat wat iets in beweging houdt'; "mortis" is Latijn voor 'dood'. *Draco spreekt deze spreuk uit over Marcel Lubbermans om te pesten (SW13) Lumos: spreuk die je toverstaf een lichtje geeft. "lumen" is Latijn voor 'licht'. Veelgebruikte spreuk om licht te krijgen in een donkere situatie. De tegenspreuk is Nox*. Lumos Maxima: spreuk die voor een hele felle lichtstraal zorgt (een sterkere versie van lumos) M Melofors: verandert het hoofd van de tegenstander in een pompoen ( enkel in spel 3 en 4 ) Merg en Beenbezwering: bezwering die tijdens spertijd in Zweinsveld heerst. Als iemand in spertijd buiten komt, klinkt er een oorverdovend hard geluid. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. Afgeleid van de uitdrukking 'het gaat je door merg en been'. De bezwering is over Zweinsveld uitgesproken door de Dooddoeners. *Zweinsveld is onder een Merg en Beenbezwering geplaatst die afgaat als iemand zich in spertijd buiten begeeft. Harry, Ron en Hermelien merken dit als ze voor de diadeem van Rowena op weg naar Zweinstein in Zweinsveld verschijnselen (RD28) Het merk: bezwering die magische activiteit rond minderjarigen detecteert, zodat het Ministerie kan vaststellen of je niet tovert als je nog geen 17 jaar bent. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Harry and Ron praten over Het Merk als de voornaamste reden waarom ze moeten wachten met de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen tot Harry's 17e verjaardag (RD6) Metamorfotiaanse Marteling: vloek die volgens Galdianus Smalhart - en dit is dus zeer discutabel! - leidt tot de dood Van "metamorfose" dat 'gedaanteverandering' betekent. *Smalhart weet zeker dat Mevr. Norks is gestorven door de Metamorfotiaanse Marteling. Direct daarna zegt Perkamentus dat ze 'gewoon' Versteend is (Gk9). Meteomaledictus Recanto: spreuk die de regen, die veroorzaakt wordt door een toverspreuk, doet stoppen. Meteo komt van 'meteorologie'; "maledictus" is Latijn voor 'vervloeken' of 'beledigen'; "recanto" is Latijn voor 'wegtoveren' *Hermelien raadt Ron (in de hoedanigheid van Roelof Malkander,) deze spreuk aan om de regen te stoppen in het Ministerie (DH13). Mobiliarbus: verplaatsingsspreuk om een boom te verplaatsen. "mobilis" is Latijn voor 'verplaatsbaar'; "arbor" is Latijn voor 'boom'. *De basisspreuk om iets te verplaatsen begint met Mobili. Hagrid verplaatst een kerstboom met deze spreuk (PA10). Mobilicorpus: verplaatsingsspreuk om een lichaam te verplaatsen."mobilis" is Latijn voor 'verplaatsbaar'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam. *Lupos gebruikte deze spreuk om Sneeps bewusteloze lichaam op te tillen voor verplaatsing naar school vanuit het Krijsende Krot (GA19). Monddoodbezwering: spreuk om iemand het zwijgen op te leggen. De bijbehorende spreuk is Silencio*, zie daar voor meer informatie. Wordt ook Zwijgbezwering* genoemd. Morsmordre: Dooddoeners en Voldemort roepen met deze spreuk het Duistere Teken op, een doodshoofd met groene lichtflitsen en een slang die uit de mond komt. Dit teken wordt alleen opgeroepen als ze iemand hebben vermoord. "mors" is Latijn voor 'de dood'; "mordeo" is Latijn voor 'bijten'. *Het Duistere Teken was te zien bij het WK Zwerkbal (VB9). Murmelio: spreuk die in de oren van de ander een gegons doet klinken, zodat je zelf gesprekken kunt voeren die niet afgeluisterd kunnen worden. Van "murmelen", zacht ruisen of gonzen. *Harry leerde de spreuk uit het geleende boek van de Halfbloed Prins (HBP12). *Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk om ongestoord met Harry en Ron te kunnen praten op de avond voor Harry's 17e verjaardag (RD7). N Nox: met deze spreuk doof je het lichtje van je toverstok dat aanging na de Lumos*spreuk. "nox" is Latijn voor nacht. *Harry en Hermelien gebruikten deze spreuk om hun toverstok te doven in het Krijsende Krot (GA17). Nonpluvius: spreuk waardoor iets waterafstotend wordt. "non" komt uit het Latijn en geeft aan dat iets negatief of ontkennend wordt; "pluvius" is Latijn voor 'regenachtig'. *Hermelien maakte met deze spreuk Harry's bril waterafstotend tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd (GA9). *Hermelien probeerde deze spreuk om zichzelf, Ron, Bogrod en Grijphaak te beschermen tegen de brandende, zichzelf vermenigvuldigende schat in de kerker van Goudgrijp (RD26). Nonverbale spreuken: spreuken die niet hardop worden uitgesproken, met als doel je tegenstander voor te zijn. O Obscuro: spreuk om iemand te blinddoeken. "obscuro" is Latijn voor donker maken. *Hermelien hangt met deze spreuk een blinddoek voor de ogen van Firminius Nigellus Zwarts die in het portret zit (RD15). Occlumentie: gespecialiseerde tak van magie die bedoeld is om iemand gedachten af te sluiten voor indringing van buitenaf (Legilimentie). "occlusum" is Latijn voor "blokkeren" of "sluiten" en "mens" is Latijn voor "gedachten". *Perkamentus geeft Sneep de opdracht om Harry Occlumentie te leren, zodat Voldemort niet in de gedachten van Harry kan kijken (OF). Onbreekbaarheidsbezwering: bezwering waardoor een voorwerp onbreekbaar wordt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Hermelien spreekt deze bezwering uit over het potje waarin ze Rita Pulpers als tor heeft gestopt (VB37). Onbreekbare Eed: zeer strenge belofte tussen twee personen. Bij de aflegging van de belofte moet een Binder aanwezig zijn, een derde persoon, die met zijn toverstok de eed bezegelt. Als degene die de Eed heeft afgelegd zich er niet aan houdt, zal hij sterven. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Sneep zweert een Onbreekbare Eed aan Narcissa Malfidus over de bescherming van Draco, met Bellatrix van Detta als Binder (HBP2). Onleesbaar: spreuk over een plaats zodat deze niet op een landkaart te zien is. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *De Kamer van Hoge Nood is Onleesbaar, zodat hij niet verschijnt op de Sluipwegwijzer (HBP21). *Grimboudplein 12 is Onleesbaar gemaakt (OF6). *De tovenaarsscholen Zweinstein, Beauxbatons en Klammfels zijn Onleesbaar, zodat ze niet ontdekt kunnen worden. Onnaspeurbare Zwelspreuk: spreuk om de binnenmaten van een klein voorwerp vele malen te vergroten zonder dat dit aan de buitenkant te zien is. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *De Ford Anglia van de Wemels is magisch vergroot zodat iedereen erin past wanneer ze naar perron 9¾ rijden. (GK5) *Hermelien maakt met deze spreuk de binnenmaten van haar handtasje zo groot dat alles wat ze tijdens de reis nodig hebben, erin past. Aan de buitenkant blijft het een klein tasje (RD9). *De tent van de Wemels tijdens het WK Zwerkbal is met deze spreuk aan de binnenkant magisch vergroot, zodat iedereen erin kan slapen (VB7). Ontluisteringsspreuk: spreuk waarmee iemand er net zo uit gaat zien als de dingen rondom hem. Zelfde als Kameoflagespreuk*, zie daar. Ontwapeningsspreuk: spreuk waarmee je een tegenstander ontwapent (van zijn toverstok ontdoet). De spreuk hierbij is Expelliarmus*, zie daar. Onvergeeflijke Vloeken: vervloekingen waar geen verweer tegen mogelijk is. Het zijn er drie: Imperiusvloek*, Cruciatusvloek* en Avada Kedavra*. Zie daar voor de betekenis. Onzichtbaarheidsspreuk: spreuk waarmee een voorwerp onzichtbaar wordt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Uitgesproken over het Zwerkbalstadion voor het WK Zwerkbal zodat het niet door Dreuzels gezien kan worden (VB8). Oppugno: spreuk waardoor zelf tevoorschijn getoverde vogeltjes iemand gaan aanvallen. "oppugno" is Latijn voor 'aanvallen' of 'vechten'. Hermelien toverde met deze spreuk een heleboel kanaries om Ron aan te vallen (HBP14). Optrommelspreuk: verzamelnaam voor diverse spreuken waarmee je dingen tevoorschijn kunt toveren uit het niets, bijv. een bos bloemen (Orchidea*), vogeltjes (Avis*) of verband (Ferula*). Orchidea: spreuk die een bos bloemen uit de toverstok tovert. "orchideae" is de Latijnse naam voor de plantenfamilie van de 'orchideeën'. *Olivander gebruikte deze spreuk om Fleur's toverstok te testen tijdens het Schouwen der Stokken (VB18). P Paralitis: Verlammingsspreuk*, uit de toverstok komen Lamstralen* bedoeld om de tegenstander tijdelijk te Verlammen. "Paralyze" is Engels voor 'verlammen'. *Drakenhouders gebruiken deze spreuk om de draken te kunnen hanteren (VB19). *Harry gebruikt de spreuk tegen Dorothea Omber (RD13). *Professor Omber en drie Schouwers gebruikten deze spreuk op Hagrid en op professor Anderling die Hagrid wilde beschermen (OF31). Patronusbezwering: bezwering om een Dementor af te weren. De Patronus is op te roepen door te denken aan een uitzonderlijk gelukkige herinnering en dan de spreuk Expecto patronum* uit te roepen. Zie bij Expecto Patronum. Petrificus Totalus: spreuk die iemand totaal verstijft. Vloek van de Totale Verstijving* of Totale Verstijving* genoemd. "petrificare" is Latijn voor 'verstenen'; "totalis" is Latijn voor 'geheel'. *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk op Marcel Lubbermans, die hen wil stoppen in hun zoektocht naar de Steen der Wijzen (SW16) *Marcel Lubbermans gebruikt deze spreuk tegen een Dooddoener. (OF) *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk op Antonin Dolochov in het café (RD9). Piertotum Locomotor: toverspreuk om standbeelden en harnassen in beweging te krijgen. Zie bij Locomotor*. *Professor Anderling gebruikte deze spreuk in de Slag om Zweinstein (RD) Pompspreuk: spreuk om kleine plassen en vijvers te legen. Bijbehorende toverspreuk is niet gegeven. *Harry overwoog deze spreuk om tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi de bodem van het meer te bereiken (VB26) Portus: toverspreuk om van een voorwerp een Viavia* te maken "portus" is Latijn voor 'poort' of 'entree'. *De familie Wemel gebruikte een oude laars als Viavia om bij het WK Zwerkbal te komen (VB6). *Perkamentus maakt met deze spreuk een Viavia voor Harry om terug te keren naar Zweinstein na het gevecht in het departement van mystificatie in het vijfde boek. Priori Incantatem: spreuk die aangeeft wat de laatst uitgesproken spreuk van een toverstok is. Deze spreuk wordt ongedaan gemaakt met Deletrius*. "prior" is Latijn voor 'eerdere'; "incantatare" is Latijn voor 'beheksen' of 'betoveren'. *Barend Kannewasser ontdekt met deze spreuk of Harry's toverstok het Duistere Teken heeft opgeroepen (VB9). *Tijdens het duel tussen Voldemort en Harry ontstaat dit effect (VB36). Protego: '''Schildspreuk* ter bescherming. Deze spreuk roept een onzichtbaar schild op tussen de oproeper en degene die aanvalt. "protego" is Latijn voor 'verdedigen'. *Harry gebruikt deze spreuk om zichzelf te verdedigen tegen de Legilimentie van Sneep tijdens de lessen Occlumenties (OF26). *Sneep gebruikt de spreuk om zich te verdedigen tegen Prof. Anderling (RD30). '''Protego horriblis: variant op Protego*. "protego" is Latijn voor 'verdedigen'; "horriblis" is Latijn voor 'afschuwelijk'. Professor Banning gebruikt deze spreuk in de strijd om Zweinstein (RD30). Protego totalum: variant op de Protego*. "protego" is Latijn voor 'verdedigen'; "totalum" is Latijn voor 'geheel'. Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk telkens om de tent te beschermen waarin Harry, Ron en zijzelf overnachten (RD14). Proteusbezwering: ingewikkelde spreuk die iets van vorm doet veranderen. Proteus was een zeegod uit de Griekse mythologie die zijn vorm snel kon veranderen. *Hermelien sprak de Proteusbezwering uit over nep-Galjoenen van de Strijders van Perkamentus om zo de datum en tijd voor de bijeenkomsten door te geven. Door de spreuk veranderden de getallen op de munten van de leden als Harry dit op zijn munt deed. Hermelien kwam op het idee omdat Voldemort ook op deze manier met zijn Dooddoeners communiceert via het Duistere Teken (OF19). Q Quietus: spreuk waarmee je luide stem (Sonorus*) weer normaal wordt. "quitus" is Latijn voor 'rustig', 'vredig'. *Ludo Bazuyn gebruikte deze spreuk om zijn stem weer normaal te krijgen nadat hij het stadion tijdens het WK Zwerkbal met behulp van de Sonorus*spreuk had toegesproken (VB8). R Reducio: spreuk waardoor iets of iemand die vergroot is (Engorgio*) weer normaal wordt. "reduco" is Latijn voor 'terugbrengen' of 'reduceren'. *De nep-Dolleman brengt met deze spreuk de magisch vergrote spin weer terug tot normale proporties tijdens de les VTZK (VB14). Reducto: Gruizelvloek*, vloek om vaste voorwerpen aan barrels te blazen zodat het pad vrijkomt voor doorgang. "reduco" is Latijn voor 'terugbrengen' of 'reduceren'. *Harry leert deze spreuk tijdens de voorbereiding van de derde taak in het Toverschool Toernooi. Hij blaast een gat in de heg (VB31). *Verschillende leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus gebruiken de spreuk tijdens het gevecht in het Departement van Mystificatie (OF35). Reinigingsspreuk: spreuk om dingen schoon te maken. De bijbehorende spreuk is Sanitato*, zie daar. Rekvloek: vloek waardoor je sneller groeit. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Volgens Molly Wemel zijn Harry en Ron zo gegroeid, dat het lijkt alsof ze getroffen zijn door de Rekvloek (HBP5). Relashio: spreuk waarmee je vonken of heet water uit je toverstok spuit of iemand van kettingen bevrijdt. "rilascio" is Italiaans voor 'bevrijden' of 'tot rust komen'. *Harry gebruikt deze spreuk tegen de Wierlingen tijdens de tweede taak in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB26). *Harry gebruikte de spreuk om de draak van zijn kettingen te bevrijden in Goudgrijp (RD25). Rembezwering: ingebouwde bezwering op de Vuurflits*. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *De Vuurflits heeft een onbreekbare Rembezwering (GA4). Renervatio: spreuk om iemand weer tot leven te krijgen na een Lamstraal. Renervatio is voor het eerst gebruikt in HBP26, daarvoor was het Enervatio*. Voor meer informatie, zie bij Enervatio*. Reparo: spreuk waardoor je kapotte dingen weer heel maakt. "reparo" is Latijn voor 'ik herstel' of 'ik repareer'. *Hermelien repareerde met deze spreuk een gebroken theekopje tijdens de les Transfiguratie (OF30). *Harry repareerde met deze spreuk een bokaal die hij had gebroken bij Kruidenkunde (HBP14). Repello Dreuzelandus: Afweerspreuk*. Beschermende bezwering zodat Dreuzels een plek of object niet kunnen zien. De spreuk Repello komt in de Engelstalige boeken al eerder voor, maar wordt door Buddingh' vertaald als Afweerspreuk*. Pas in de Nederlandse deel 7 komt Repello voor, met als toevoeging Dreuzelandus. "repello" is Latijn voor 'afweren' of 'aanwenden'; Dreuzelandus is afgeleid van het woord 'Dreuzel'. *Een van de beschermende spreuken die Hermelien uitspreekt over de tent en de camping (RD14). Rictusempra: Kietelspreuk*, met als doel iemand een onbedaarlijke lachbui te laten krijgen. "rictus" is Latijn voor 'grijzen'; 'sempra' is Latijn voor 'altijd'. *Harry gebruikt deze spreuk op Draco in de duelleerclub (GK10). Ridiculus: Lachspreuk tegen Boemannen. Denk aan iets wat je grappig vindt in combinatie met de spreuk. De Boeman zal zich hiermee combineren. Hierdoor schiet je in de lach en zal de Boeman verdwijnen. "ridiculum" is Latijn voor grap en het komt van het Latijnse "ridere", wat 'lachen' betekent. *Lupos leerde deze spreuk aan tijdens Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten (GA7). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk tegen een Boeman in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). S Salvio hexia: beschermende bezwering. "salvo" is Latijn voor 'behoeden'; "hexia" is Latijn voor 'beheksingen'. *Hermelien beschermt met deze spreuk de tent tijdens de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen. (RD14) Sanitato: Schrobspreuk*, spreuk die je gebruikt als je iets wilt schoonmaken. In eerdere delen wordt Hygiëna* gebruikt. *Tops gebruikte de spreuk om Hedwigs kooi schoon te maken (OF3). *James Potter waste Sneeps mond hiermee toen Sneep Lily een Modderbloedje noemde (OF28). Schildspreuk: spreuk die een kleine onzichtbare muur opwerpt om vloeken af te weren. De bijbehorende spreuk is Protego*. Schokspreuk: spreuk die in magisch hospitaal Sint Holisto's wordt gebruikt bij mentale ziekten. Een lezer van de Kibbelaar schreef Harry nadat deze was geïnterviewd, en suggereerde een serie Schokspreuken (OF26). Schrobspreuk: spreuk om iets schoon te maken. De bijbehorende spreuk is Sanitato* of Hygiëna*. Sectumsempra: spreuk die een lichaam ernstig verwondt door bijv. een lichaamsdeel te verwijderen. "sectus" is het Latijns voltooid deelwoord van "seco", wat 'snijden' betekent; "sempra" komt van het Latijnse "semper" en betekent 'altijd'. *De spreuk is door de Halfbloed Prins bedacht tegen vijanden (HBP21). *Duistere Spreuk volgens Molly Wemel. Alles wat door deze spreuk van een lichaam wordt gesneden, kan niet teruggroeien met behulp van magie (RD5). Serpensortia: spreuk die een slang uit je toverstaf tovert. "serpens" is Latijn voor 'slang'; . "sortia" komt van het Franse "sortir", wat 'naar buiten komen' betekent. *Draco vuurt de spreuk af op Harry tijdens de duelleerclub (GK10). Silencio: Monddoodbezwering* of Zwijgbezwering*. Met deze spreuk kan de tegenstander niet meer praten. *Fwoepers mogen enkel verkocht worden met een Zwijgbezwering, omdat hun gezang de luisteraar gek kan maken (FD-18). *Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk tegen een Dooddoener tijdens het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie (OF35). Slakbraakspreuk: spreuk waardoor je slakken gaat braken. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Ron probeerde Draco met deze spreuk te raken, maar de spreuk sloeg op hemzelf terug als gevolg van zijn kapotte toverstok (GK7). Slinkbezwering: tegengestelde van Zwelbezwering*. Met de Slinkbezwering slinken opgezwollen lichaamsdelen weer. Sluipsensorspreuk: spreuk om ruimte te beveiligen tegen insluipers. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Met deze spreuk probeerde prof. Omber haar kamer te beveiligen tegen indringers *OF32). Snaternix: vloek waardoor iemands tong aan het verhemelte plakt zodat hij niet meer kan praten. Samenstelling van "snateren" en "niks". *Een zelfuitgevonden spreuk van de Halfbloed Prins. Harry gebruikt hem op Vilder en Foppe de Klopgeest (HBP12/19). Sommeerspreuk: spreuk die iemand sommeert/verplicht iets te doen. De bijbehorende spreuk is Accio*. Zie daar voor meer info. Sonorus: spreuk waardoor je stem vele malen harder wordt. "sonorus" is Latijn voor 'luid'. *Ludo Bazuyn versterkte hiermee zijn stem zodat hij voor iedereen verstaanbaar was als omroeper tijdens het WK Zwerkbal (VB8) en het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). Specialis Revelio: spreuk die controleert welke beheksingen op een voorwerp zijn uitgesproken of welke ingrediënten een toverdrank bevat. "revelo" is Latijn voor 'ontsluieren' of 'blootleggen'; "specialis" is Latijn voor 'speciaal'. *Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk op het boek Toverdranken voor Gevorderden van de Halfbloed Prins,(HBP9). Stotterstuipen: vervloeking die genoemd wordt in een boek van Veninus Viridiaan (SW5). De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. Stremspreuk: spreuk waarmee je een aanvallende tegenstander afremt en verstijft. De bijbehorende spreuk is Impedimenta*. Zie daar voor meer info.* Striemvloek: spreuk waardoor iemand een stekend gevoel krijgt op een plek in zijn lichaam. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Tijdens de Occlumentielessen kwam Sneep bij Harry's herinnering aan de kus met Cho. Harry voelde zoveel weerstand dat hij in gedachten een Striemvloek produceerde die Sneeps spreuk verbrak (OP24). Struikelspreuk: spreuk waardoor iemand struikelt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Draco Malfoy gebruikte deze spreuk om Harry te pakken die wegrende bij de Kamer van Hoge Nood (OF27). Substantieerspreuk: spreuk die niet nader wordt uitgelegd. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Simon Filister leert deze spreuk voor zijn eerste SLIJMBAL-examen (OF31). T Taboe: vloek die rust op het gebruik van de naam van Voldemort. Door de naam hardop uit te spreken, verbreek je de beschermende bezweringen en kun je worden getraceerd door Dooddoeners. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *De Dooddoeners zetten een Taboe op de naam Voldemort, ervan uitgaand dat alleen de echte tegenstanders (de Orde van de Feniks) de naam zal gebruiken (RD20). Tarrantallegra: dansspreuk die je tegenstander dwingt tot een drukke dans. "tarantella" is een traditionele Italiaanse dans. ."allegro' is een term uit de muziek, en betekent 'vrolijk' of 'levendig'. *Draco gebruikt de spreuk op Harry tijdens de duelleerclub (GK10). *Dolochov spreekt de spreuk uit over Marcel Lubbermans tijdens het gevecht in het Departement van Mystificatie (OF35) Teennagelvloek: vloek waarbij je teennagels gaan groeien. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *De spreuk wordt genoemd in het oude lesboek van de Halfbloed Prins dat Harry in bezit heeft (HBP12) *Harry probeert de vloek uit op Korzel (HBP12) Tembezwering: bezwering om fabeldieren te temmen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Wordt gebruikt om een Kelpie te temmen (FD-23) Tornbetovering/Tornspreuk: spreuk om dingen te verwijderen van bv. kleding. *Ron gebruikt deze spreuk om het kant van zijn galagewaad af te tornen (VB23) V Veraverto:'''spreuk die dieren in waterbekers verandert wordt in boek 2 genoemd. '''Verblindingsvloek: vloek die iets onzichtbaar maakt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Volgens Xenofilus Leeflang kan een reismantel hiermee behekst zijn om hem als onzichtbaarheidsmantel te laten functioneren (RD21). Verdwijnselen: nonverbale spreuk om jezelf van de ene plek naar de andere te vervoeren binnen enkele seconden. Op de plek waar je vertrekt, Verdwijnsel je. Daar waar je aankomt, Verschijnsel* je. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. "Verdwijnselen' is een variant op 'verdwijnen'. *Levenius Lorrebos raakte in paniek en Verdwijnselde toen Voldemort bij hem kwam (RD5) Verdwijnspreuk: spreuk waardoor dingen verdwijnen. De spreuk hierbij is Evanesco*. Zie aldaar. Vergetelheidsspreuk: spreuk die ervoor zorgt dat je dingen die je hebt gezien of gehoord weer vergeet. Wordt ook Herinneringsslot* genoemd. de spreuk die hierbij hoort is Amnesia* (voor een gedeeltelijk geheugenverlies) of Amnesia Completa* (totaal geheugenverlies). Zie aldaar. Vergrotingsspreuk: spreuk om voorwerp te vergroten. Wordt ook Groeibezwering* of Zwelbezwering* genoemd. De bijbehorende spreuk is Engorgio*, zie aldaar. Verlamspreuk/Verlammingsspreuk: ook Lamstraal* genoemd. *. Uit de toverstok komen Lamstralen* , bedoeld om de tegenstander tijdelijk te verlammen. De spreuk hierbij is Paralitis*. Zie aldaar. Vermommingsspreuk: spreuk om jezelf te vermommen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. ( nog opzoeken--RD26). Verschijnselen: nonverbale spreuk om jezelf van de ene plek naar de andere te vervoeren binnen enkele seconden. Op de plek waar je vertrekt, Verdwijnsel je. Daar waar je aankomt, Verschijnsel je. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. "Verschijnselen" is een combinatiewoord van 'verschijnen' en 'verschijnsel'. *Tovenaars kunnen vanaf hun 17e haar examen doen om te mogen Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen (HBP4). Verstijvingsspreuk: vloek waarmee iemand zo stijf als een plank wordt. Wordt ook Vloek van de Totale Verstijving* genoemd. De bijbehorende spreuk is Petrificus Totalus*. Zie aldaar. Vleddervleervloek: spreuk die iemand vleermuisvleugels geeft waarmee hij zichzelf slaat. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Deze vloek is een specialiteit van Ginny Wemel. Ze gebruikt hem op Draco om uit Ombers kantoor te kunnen ontsnappen (OF33). *Slakhoorn nodigt Ginny uit om lid te worden van de Slakkers, als hij deze spreuk van haar heeft gezien (HBP7). Vloek van Beentjeplak: vloek waardoor iemands benen aan elkaar geplakt worden. De bijbehorende spreuk is Locomotor Mortis*, zie aldaar. Vloek van de Totale Verstijving: vloek waarmee iemand zo stijf als een plank wordt. Wordt ook Verstijvingsspreuk* genoemd. De bijbehorende spreuk is Petrificus Totalus*. Zie aldaar. Vloek des Doods: een van de drie Verboden Vloeken*. Vloek die de tegenstander doodt. De bijbehorende spreuk is Avada Kedravra*. Zie aldaar. Vloek van Druipneus: vloek waardoor je een druipneus krijgt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Ron dreigt Hermelien en Marcel hiermee te vervloeken als ze gepakt worden tijdens hun nachtelijke uitstapje naar het duel met Draco (SW9) Volate asendere: Spreuk die dingen, mensen of andere wezens de lucht in schiet. * Gebruikt door Gladianus Smalhart in deel 2 (De Geheime Kamer) W Waanzichtspreuk: spreuk waardoor je anderen op andere gedachten brengt, van de waarheid afbrengt en in de war maakt (Waanzichtig laat worden). De spreuk die hierbij hoort is Confundo*, zie aldaar. "waanzicht" is een woord van Wiebe Buddingh' en is afgeleid van 'waan', wat ongegronde, onjuiste mening betekent. Walgvloek: vloek waardoor iemand zo van je walgt dat hij je loslaat. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Hermelien gebruikte deze spreuk op Jeegers zodat hij haar liet gaan tijdens de ontsnapping op het Ministerie van Toverkunst (RD13). Windroosbezwering: bezwering die ervoor zorgt dat de punt van de toverstok naar het noorden wijst. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Harry gebruikte deze bezwering in het doolhof tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). Wingardium Leviosa: Zweefspreuk*, hierdoor gaan voorwerpen zweven. "levo" is Latijn voor 'ik stijg op'; wing is Engels voor 'vleugel'; "arduum" is Latijn voor 'hoog'. *Ron liet met deze spreuk de knots van een bergtrol zwegen (SW10) Wisbezwering: bezwering om sporen uit te wissen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. Hermelien wiste met deze spreuk de voetstappen uit die zij, Ron en Harry hadden achtergelaten in de sneeuw toen ze naar Hagrid waren geweest (OF20) Wisselspreuk: een van de vele Transfiguratiespreuken die een voorwerp verandert in een ander voorwerp. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. *Marcel Lubbermans was hierin niet zo bedreven: hij toverde met deze spreuk zijn eigen oren aan een cactus (VB15). *De definitie van Wisselspreuken is onderdeel van de theorie voor het SLIJMBAL-examen Transfiguratie (OF31). Woekervloek: bezwering die wordt uitgesproken over een voorwerp. Het voorwerp vermenigvuldigt zich bij aanraking, maar alle kopieën zijn waardeloos. Bij blijvende aanraking zul je worden doodgedrukt door het uitdijende materiaal. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. Van "woekeren", wat 'voortdurend groeien' betekent. *De Woekervloek is door Goudgrijppersoneel uitgesproken over de spullen in de kluis van de Van Detta's (RD26). Z Zengbezwering: vloek die uitgesproken wordt over een voorwerp en er dan voor zorgt dat je je handen verbrandt als je het aanraakt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. Van "zengen", wat 'verschroeien' betekent. *De kobolden van Goudgrijp beveiligden met deze bezwering de spullen van de Van Detta's in de kluis (RD26) Zweefspreuk: spreuk om dingen te laten zweven. De spreuk die hierbij hoort is Wingardium Leviosa*, zie aldaar. Zwelbezwering/Zwelspreuk: bezwering waarbij dingen opzwellen of groeien. Wordt ook Groeibezwering* genoemd. De spreuk Engorgio* hoort hierbij, zie aldaar. Zwiepbeheksing: beheksing van de bezemsteel waarbij de steel gaat zwiepen en de vlieger eraf valt. Van "zwiepen", wat 'veerkrachtig doorbuigen en weer terugzwaaien' betekent. *Toen Harry's Vuurflits in beslag werd genomen om te controleren, onderzocht Banning of de bezem was behekst met een Zwiepbeheksing (GA12). Zwijgbezwering: bezwering die iemand het zwijgen oplegt. Wordt ook Monddoodbezwering* genoemd. De spreuk die hierbij hoort is Silencio*, zie daar voor meer informatie. Zwijmelbezwering: bezwering te gebruiken voor dagdromen van 30 minuten lang. Van "zwijmelen", wat 'in vervoering zijn' betekent. *Product van Fred en George Wemel, te koop in de Fopshop (HBP6) Afkortingen: SW/PS = Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen GK/CS = Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer GA/PA = Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban VB/GF = Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker OF/OP = Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks HBP = Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins RD/DH = Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood ZE = Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen heen Bronnen en:List of spells fi:Lista loitsuista es:Hechizos ru:Список заклинаний Categorie:Afbeeldingen van een Beroemde Tovenaar Kaart Categorie:Lijsten